Nara's Case
by Onix of caftree
Summary: Clasificado Fue en lo que se convirito su identidad Un hijo bastardo denominado por la cruel e hipócrita sociedad Criado a expensas de su verdadero destino Pero cuanto más podrán negar la realidad Ese niño es un Nara de pies a cabeza por donde de le vean ¿Que decisión tomaran ?... ¿Volverías a afrontar el vestigio del pasado por tu hijo?
1. chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a El** **sensei Kishimoto**

 **sin encambio la historia es mía disfruten**

 **/**

 ** _— Prólogo_**

Y es que aún recuerdo su mirada al dejarme hay botada como si de un juguete sexual me tratase

En mi memoria sigue fresca el temor al saber que seria madre

.

.

Aún tengo pesadillas de la vez que te fui a dar la noticia, solo para encontrarte revolcando te con tu secretaria

.

.

En mis ojos siguen vivas las lagrimas que derrame cuando hui sin dar explicación

.

En mi cuerpo yace el niño al que le negaste tu amor

.

En mi esta el sacar lo adelante, por que sin querer termine enamorándome del retoño al que daré vida y no lo culpo de nada

.

.

No lo culpo, por que se muy bien que todo ha sido mi culpa al enamorarme de un infeliz como vos

.

.

Y lo criare a expensas de que se que mi apellido esta maldito, preferible a mancharlo con el tuyo y convertirlo en un hijo bastardo

.

.

Nunca me volverás a ver, fue lo que firme en aquella carta al partir más no pensé que el destino me hiciera más adelante una jugada que me acabaría poniendo en tu camino

.

.

Está prohibido ... decir de donde procedes hijo mío

Fue una ley que mis hermanos y yo pactamos, al verte nacer

Pero a quien quiero engañar si eres su viva imagen

Perdona por convertirte en

.

.

Nara case

.

.

El único caso que buscare nunca resolver

\--


	2. problemas

**Declaimer: personajes de Masashi Kishimoto**

Notita sensual de la autora

Les recuerdo que la historia Nara's case tiene relación con las ultimas tres historias nuevas que eh sacado que son la de " corazón corrupto", "padre por conveniencia" y " Detrás de cámaras"

Por lo que se pueden ir dando una probada de como sera la actitud de los personajes en las demás obras

espero que lo disfruten

\--

Capitulo 1— Problemas

Párrafo #1 del Naras case

Nos movemos en secreto...El pasado es nuestro primer enemigo, cuida tu espalda siempre carga con tu arma, pero sobre todo no te involucres con XXX

Con la mirada perdida en la nada tomaste tres respiraciones más, te negaste a ceder ante el dolor que emergia en tu pecho, con las manos temblorosas y el valor por los suelos levantaste la mirada para enfrentarte al pelinegro

— CON UN CARAJO TEMARI RESPONDEME SI ES CIERTO ¡¡¡-- pregunto exaltado el azabache

Un nudo enorme estaba en tu garganta mientras te debatías en responder con la verdad o negar, nuevamente rememorabas como mierda habías llegado a estos sucesos

/ Un año antes /

El humo de la taza de café le hizo agua la boca con el pensamiento de deleitarse con la dulzura de la bebida del termo se recargo en su silla reclinable mientras pasaba sus manos por los documentos que yacían en su oficina, más su relajante momento se vio interrumpido por unos toques en la puerta

— Adelante – contesto irritado

— Lo lamento detective Nara, pero lo busca el candidato Uzumaki – le dijo su secretaria

— "Que querrá ahora ese bastardo" dile que pase – soltó en un suspiro

— Shikamaru como estas dattebayo – le dijo el rubio con su típica sonrisa patentada

— No me vengas con esa mierda dime que demonios quieres, ya me encargue de esa tipa que más quieres – le dijo el Nara viéndolo a los ojos

— Vamos si solo quería invitarte a beber a ti y a los chicos últimamente están muy serios todos

— Bueno no todos podemos andar revolcándonos con cualquiera a la hora que se nos plazca

— Oh vamos tanto chantaje te ocasiono esa tipa si hubiera sabido que era tan quejica no me metía con ella, no puedo negar que estaba de aparador, pero era muy conservadora

— Enserio Shikamaru pensé que me estaba tirando a una monja, santo pancho que me armo al saber que no me casaría con ella luego de a ver perdido su virginidad en una noche de borrachera

— Porque siempre ocasionas tantos problemas Naruto – dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz

— Bueno el pasado es pasado ya olvídalo

— Pero si me acabo librar de ella hace como cinco minutos antes de servirme el café que no me dejaste beber – le reclamo el Nara el rubio solo alzó las manos en señal de rendición

— Voy a cambio de una semana de celibato

— No crees que es demasiado

— No seas estúpido recuerda que estas en las preliminares para el ascenso a la campaña presidencial no puedes andar cagándola con cosas como estas

— De acuerdo – dijo en tono resignado – ah, pero tú pagas

— 30%

— 70%

— Ni de coña el 20%

— Ya que solo saca tu fofo trasero y vayámonos de aquí – soltó al verse derrotado

El bar estaba tranquilo no era ni muy arde ni muy temprano pero que se podía esperar de una zona reservada exclusivamente por el candidato número #1 a la presidencia de Konoha

Poco a poco fueron viniendo de uno en uno los invitados que faltaban que en todo caso solo eran dos

— Hasta que llegas Teme – le soltó el rubio al Uchiha que se estaba sentando

— No empieces en plan novia quejica, estaba resolviendo unos asuntos de la empresa – dijo sirviéndose un trago y tomándoselo de un solo trago

— Que ocurre, por qué tan tenso Sasuke

— No deberías preguntármelo a mí – dijo dirigiendo su ónix mirada hacia la dirección de la entrada

En el corredor se podía ver caminar con los puños más blancos de los que eran al famoso actor de dramas, leguas se le notaba que estaba molesto y eso era grave el nunca mostraba sus emociones debió de haber sido un problema grave para provocar eso en el joven actor

— Jajaja esta mierda se prendió amigos – dijo en burla el rubio dirigiéndose el licor a los labios

— No estamos para tus estupideces diarias – le soltó el azabache

— Vamos Sai no te pongas de morros, apenas acabas de llegar de Londres dinos que te paso – le cuestionó el Nara

— Que todo se fue a la mierda – dijo tomándose un trago – la producción a Londres se cancelo

— ¿Por qué? – preguntaron los tres exaltados con esa noticia se miraron y lo volvieron a ver

— Porque el director se acostó con la actriz principal que curiosamente era la prometida del patrocinador principal de la película quien había influenciado a sus contactos a patrocinarla

— Que estupidez – soltó el Uchiha

— Y por eso estas tan enojado – pregunto el rubio

— No entiendo nunca te ha importado mucho el hecho de que algo tan insignificante como eso te suceda—le cuestiono el Nara

— El jodido problema aquí es que me fui cuatro años

— ¿Y?, explícate que no entiendo – volvió a intervenir el rubio

— Tú y tu pelotita que tienes por cerebro nunca entienden – le dijo con burla el Uchiha

— Cállate teme

— En esos jodidos cuatro años que tardo el rodaje de la maldita película que a última hora cambio a serie para terminar en una jodida mierda sin rating fue mi perdición

— Eh vuelto con la intención de embarcarme en una buena producción solo para enterarme de que estoy siendo olvidado

— De que mierda hablas – le pregunto el Nara

— No has visto los Ratings alguien me quito mi lugar – dijo enseñándole el celular

— Y porque te preocupas si tienes mucho dinero, una casa y cerveza en la nevera un buen polvo por la noche y se te olvida – le dijo el despreocupado rubio

— No seas idiota que no ves que si Sai pierde popularidad tu pierdes oportunidad para ascender

— Si pedazo de imbécil – le reclamo el azabache – shikamaru hace el trabajo sucio, yo salvo tu trasero de las cámaras y escándalos estúpidos, mientras que Sasuke se encarga de patrocinar tu campaña

— Así que es preocupante que regrese a la industria y adquiera mi popularidad lo antes posible

— Hablando de eso porque estabas enojado Sasuke—indago el Nara

— Estamos hasta el tope con esta mierda porque no soltar más – dijo enderezándose – hay una empresa fantasma entre los empresarios de Konoha tiene un capital enorme y está robando y adquiriendo a nuestros clientes

— Volvería a preguntar porque tan tenso, pero me vería como un idiota – dijo el rubio

— Tu te ves como un idiota las 24 horas del día los 365 días del año – le soltó el Uchiha

— Esto es lo que haremos – les dijo el Nara atrayendo su atención

— Sai investiga quien tiene la mayor popularidad actualmente y trabaja en conjunto con el – le dijo al azabache ganándose una cara de indignación

— Ni de coña

— No te pregunte

— Sasuke necesito que me pases todo lo que sepas de esa empresa fantasma yo me encargaré del resto – le dijo al Uchiha

— De acuerdo

— Y tu Naruto evita hacer algo estúpido

— Estas diciéndole que no siga su innata naturaleza – le dijo el Uchiha

— Es como decirle a un perro que no orine en la alfombra – comentó el azabache

— Como carajos te atreves a compararme con un saco de pulgas maldita leche cortada – se paró enojado el rubio

— Compórtate solo esta semana de acuerdo, necesitamos librarnos de esto y pronto...

Hi caftrees como están mis amores

Como ven ya por fin estoy dando rienda suelta al drama de esta historia y como consecuencia a la demás también

Espero no confundirlos mucho con esta forma de hacer la historia, lo que sucede es que la mayoría de las obras que he visto que relacionan a las cuatro Parejas como personajes principales suelen hablar más de unas que otras así que decidí darle a cada una su propio protagonismo y espacio

Saben que me emociona leer sus comentarios

Losa amo con todo mi corazón de... carne creo

SE cuidan y

SAYONARA


	3. Mi peor pesadilla

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Notita sensual: Sip se que me tardo un montón y ahora que pensé que les podría actualizar más por tantas vacaciones resulta qye si me quedo en la prepa solo tendré 10 días de vacaciones así que actualizare como loca estos días a lo mejor y hago dos cap por día**

 **bueno los dejo**

/

 ** _capítulo 2_**

 ** _Mi peor pesadilla_**

.

.

.

Párrafo #2 Naras case

Nunca reniegues siempre sigue las ordenes bajo estricto reglamento a menos que llegue ese momento ...

\- Compórtate solo esta semana de acuerdo, necesitamos librarnos de esto y pronto...

\- Noticias de último momento - interrumpió la tele al Nara

\- Se han encontrado restos de cuerpos humanos en un callejón principal, según los reportes es dos de los 10 desaparecidos hace más de un año , la gente está en negación al ver como los cuerpos han sido desgarrados, quien es el responsable de este atroz crimen

\- Shikamaru ... -- el Uchiha ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el Nara soltó una maldición para salir corriendo del establecimiento

Llego a su coche y encendió el motor al mismo tiempo que marcaba a su oficina, hecho un diablo acelero y manejo a toda velocidad

\- Porque carajo no respondes Iwara necesito a tu escuadrón en la escena del caso para ayer

\- Señor ya estamos aquí

\- Genial de acuerdo esperen a mi señal y ... -- no termino de dar las indicaciones porque una voz desconocida interfirió en la línea

\- Deja me hablar con ese inútil

\- "Inútil" Quien carajos es usted

\- Tsk no era como si esperara un cálido recibimiento, pero imagine que tendría un poco de educación

\- Señor Nara lo quiero fuera de este caso

El auto se detuvo de un enfrenon y dejo el olor a clutch y llanta quemada en el ambiente mientras el Nara asimilaba las palabras de la persona desconocida

\- QUEEE, que es lo que acaba de decir

\- Es sordo o que LO QUIERO FUERA DE ESTE CASO ¡¡¡ -- le grito la voz por la otra línea

\- Pero cual es el ...-- la línea murió antes de poder pedir una explicación - KUSO ¡¡¡

El Nara se masajeo la cien mientras golpeaba con toda su rabia el volante, estaba hirviendo en rabia quien se creía que era para sacarlo del caso, haciendo caso omiso a las indicaciones de la persona detrás del teléfono acelero para llegar a su despacho

\- Detective Nara - soltó su secretaria al verlo entrar hecho una fiera por la puerta

\- Necesito que me des todos los documentos con respecto al caso de la tropa de Iwara pero ya

\- H-hai - soltó antes de salir corriendo

\- Ahora veremos si me vuelves a hablar en ese tono después de que necesites de esto - dijo el Nara rebuscando entre sus documentos

En la escena del crimen se encontraba un tumulto de gente retenida por la fuerza policiaca que no permitía pasar a nadie sin identificación, entre los agentes se encontraba un chico delgado, que veía con preocupación como el agente despotricaba contra su jefe por el teléfono

\- Usted es el comandante Iwara - le dijo la persona de en frente colgando la llamada

\- H-hai

\- Creo que no fue la mejor forma de presentarme mi nombre ... aún no se lo puedo decir espero que entienda las circunstancias

\- Etto hai - "Pero que persona más rara " pensó

\- Estoy al tanto de este crimen necesito que su escuadrón deje de tratar de decifrar las simples marcas en los pies de las victimas

\- Como sabe que

\- Eso es innecesario, requiero que se dediquen a recolectar cada grabación de esa fabrica de haya

\- Pero ... si esa fábrica está demasiado lejos no tiene congruencia alguna con el caso, si hacemos eso...

\- Lo demás déjenselo a mi equipo forense

\- Detective pero

\- Eso es todo puede retirarse - interrumpió al comandante más este no salió de inmediato de la sala

\- Tiene algo por lo que abogar comandante

\- No nada - dijo resignado - me retiro

La detective camino a paso rápido para adentrarse en las fuerzas de reconocimiento e inteligencia criminal. Una sala con la tecnología en criminología más avanzada parcialmente a oscuras solamente iluminada por algunas luces de Pcs prendidas, lamparas y por supuesto la gran pantalla al frente que abarcaba unas dimensiones exorbitantes, sin perder tiempo se dirigió al fondo donde había una oficina desocupada... o al menos eso parecía

\- No crees que fuiste algo dura con el - le dijo una chica que estaba recargada en la pared

\- Que querías que hiciera, este escuadrón es tan inútil como su jefe

\- Tsk bueno eso es porque No es del todo un genio - dijo incorporándose

\- Más bien yo diría que es un completo asno mira que seguir con ese método después de un año, algo de intuición le hubiera servido

\- Jajaja bueno te atoraste en ese aspecto tu también

\- Pero no tanto tiempo - dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado - dime ya están las fuerzas especiales

\- Hay mujer te mueves demasiado rápido, pero si ya están al tanto

\- Espera a que el comandante Iwara te de las cintas

\- Eso es lo que no entiendo porque mandarlo a hacer eso, si ya tenemos suficientes pruebas como para rodearlo antes de siquiera de que regrese de la fabrica

\- Simplemente por eso

Fuera de la estación de inteligencia se escuchaba un ajetreo entre la seguridad y el plantel que murmullaba al ver al gran detective tan fuera de si

\- DEJEN ME PASAR

\- Detective lo sentimos, pero nos han informado que usted ha sido revocado del caso así que no puede pasar

\- Yo soy mayor rango que usted además ni siquiera lo conozco de donde carajo vino, suélteme

\- Deje lo pasar - dijo la mujer saliendo llamando la atención de todos

De estatura alta, cuerpo sutilmente curvilíneo, piernas largas pero lo que más atrajo la atención era su cara deliberadamente tapada y los lentes oscuros que portaba a pesar de estar en un lugar con muy poca iluminación, un cabello castaño demasiado raro incluso podría decirse que era falso

\- Madame

\- Haga lo que digo y usted - dijo fulminando lo - a la oficina

\- Tsk Mendokusei

El Nara siguió las ordenes demasiado irritado y cuando paso a la oficina descubrió que haya otra persona parada en la oscuridad

\- Diga que quiere y lárguese de una buena vez

\- No cree que esta siendo demasiado prepotente - le dijo el Nara con una sonrisa de lado

\- Mire que entrar de lleno a un caso sin conocer los datos necesarios - dijo aventándole una carpeta al escritorio

\- Que es esto

\- Su indulgencia, aceptare cualquier disculpa pública después de que lea ese resumen del caso que eh estado investigando - dijo sentándose en la silla del frente

La chica de al fondo se acerco y leyó rápido los parrafos pero al llegar a cierta parte dio un respingo involuntario

\- Oe mira que si que se a esforzado - dijo reprimiendo una ¿Risa acaso?

Cuando la chica leyó el informe automáticamente comenzó a reír

" Esa risa ... De donde la había oído "

\- Hay demonios jajaja y yo pensé que te había subestimado esto es el limite

\- A que se refiere

\- Por favor - dijo agarrando de las esquinas el informe - esto es una porquería - finalizo para romperlo frente a sus ojos

\- PERO QUE DEMONIOS LE PASA TODA LA INFORMACIÓN DEL CASO ESTAB AHÍ

\- Esto es historia, hasta un niño de 14 años sabría resolver esto

\- Su incompetencia me enferma

\- ¿Qué? ¿Incompetencia ha dicho para que se lo sepa soy de los mejores detectives de Tokio

\- Así entonces porque no observa eso - dijo saliendo de la oficina para congeniar su celular a la gran pantalla del escuadrón de reconocimiento

\- Comandante Iwara encontró lo que le dije - dijo por la video llamada

\- Glup - trago duro el comandante - es donde dijo que estaría, las pruebas son contundentes el responsable es este chico ahora solo queda iden...

\- Kougami Natarashi ex - maestro de biología edad 34 años vive en la ciudad de Kyoto en un lugar de baja reputación actualmente se encuentra en una bodega externa donde tiene retenidos a 20 rehenes, cuatro de ellos en muy mal estado, los demás se encuentran con un grave traumatismo

\- Co-como sabe ...

\- Eso es todo comandante Iwara - dijo cortando la llamada para enlazarse con otra

\- Procedan de inmediato fuerzas especiales

\- Hai

La conmoción exploto en la sala cuando las pruebas se hacían claras en cuestión de segundos, dejando a todo el escuadrón Konoha realmente sorprendidos, cuando las imágenes de la situación que había predicho la agente se vieron en la pantalla nadie podía caber de la impresión que ocasiono un tremendo silencio hasta que unos aplausos lo rompieron

\- Oficial Senju entrando - todos se pararon haciendo una reverencia a la oficial rubia

\- Mira que no te andas entre las ramas

\- Oficial ese es mi forma de trabajo - dijo dando una reverencia mientras se posicionaba a su lado junto a la otra chica

\- Deje me hacerles oficial esto - dijo dirigiéndose a todo el escuadrón - les presento a las fuerzas especiales

\- Como comandante de las fuerzas especiales tenemos a Tenten Ama también encargada de la supervisión forense

El Nara trago grueso al reconocer a la mujer de ... , ¿Quién demonios era la otra chica?

\- Y como refuerzo producto de la reciente firmada alianza con Suna

\- La Detective en jefe ... oye amor porque usas esa peluca - pregunto divertida la Senju

\- Que le puedo decir, si no lo hubiera hecho ya no seria divertido - dijo quitándose el pelo castaño rebelando una melena rubia

\- Que misterio con ustedes - dijo mientras veía como se descubría el rostro y poco a poco se quitaba los lentes

\- La princesa de suna ...

TEMARI NO SABAKU

Deja vu fue lo que se me vino a la mente al chocar con esos ojos aguamarinas

Un retortijón en el estómago me hizo querer arquear me

Ese día reviví "mi peor pesadilla"

El pasado que tanto evite

Ahora regresaba en busca de venganza

Lo podía leer aun en su carta, lo podía ver en su fiera mirada

Me detestaba y con toda el alma ...

l


End file.
